Finding the Truth
by fanfic fan3
Summary: Sakura was born into the life of a gang. But when her parents die she is swept away to another gang that isn't quite the same as her old one. That is when the secrets about her life come out.


Hey guys. Well I'm a year older and a year wiser. I was hoping my writing skills would improve over the year. But since my English teacher was worthless and didn't teach me anything I'm pretty sure it's worse than before. Anyways, I hope you like this story and I promise to finish this one if you guys like it. I just didn't really like anything else I have written. I might finish Singer but I have forgotten where I was going with it. Anyways please R&R.  
  
A pair of emerald eyes fluttered open and suddenly snapped back shut. "It's so bright" she groaned. "I thought I closed that curtain last night before I went to bed."  
  
"You did" The soft tender voice made Sakura open her eyes again. "I opened it hoping it would wake you up sooner."  
  
Sakura smiled at her mother. Everything about her was perfect. She had beautiful gray eyes and long flowing red hair that fell just above her butt. Every move that she made was graceful and effortless. Her body was well built which made sense to Sakura, anyone who worked in her profession would have a good body.  
  
"I didn't expect you to wake me up today" Sakura said with a smile as she stretched. "It's Saturday."  
  
"I know but I thought we could spend the day together. Just you me and you father." Her mother smiled. "We haven't done that in a long time what with work...... Anyway, I thought it would be fun to go to the park, then the movies and then out for a nice family dinner."  
  
"I would love that!!!" Sakura jumped out of bed and hugged her mother. Then she paused still in her mom's embrace. "Are you sure that you can take the time off work though. I looked up those names that you asked me to and I think we need to lay low..."  
  
"Don't you worry about them," Her mom cut her off. "They aren't any match for your father and me." Sakura gave her a look and she smiled. "Fine, fine, fine, since you insist, we'll go armed."  
  
"Thank you that does make me feel better."  
  
"Good I'm glad. Now then you get dressed right away. Breakfast is in 30 minuets. Be down there at 9:30 sharp or we'll eat without you." With that she left the room and closed the door.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself as she got into the shower. 'It's not always easy being their daughter but it's times like this that make up for everything else.'  
  
Her mother and father are leaders of the top gang in Japan, the Dragons. They have a total of about 50 members. Some are living here in the mansion with her family, but most of the members live away so that it isn't easy for other people to come in and wipe out the whole gang. Everyone in Japan likes the Dragons. They stand up for the little people and what is right. But other gangs don't like them. They control most of the trade and shipping docks around Japan and that is the goal of almost every gang. Right now the Dragons are at war with the Griffins. It was dangerous just to go outside for everyone. But that didn't much matter to Sakura, she was used to danger.  
  
Her parents started the gang when she was only 4 and she has grown up knowing how to be cautious. Most of the people around her, helped raise her. Ever since the gang started she has been involved in one way or another. She first got involved with her training, which involved 4 hrs. a day of fighting, 2 hrs. of meditation, 6 hrs. for her studies, the rest of the day was for meals, play and sleep. To anyone else it would seem like a lot but as she got older she grew to love it even more. On her 10th birthday she got her first gun. Everyone laughed at the fact that a 10 year old had a gun but she turned out to be a natural. When she turned 11 she was sent to public school for the first time. She was attending the middle school on the condition that she never said what her parents did. They had a lie all worked out for her to tell everyone, her mom was a lawyer and her dad was a doctor.  
  
As long as she kept quiet she could stay in a public school and she would start getting jobs. They were little at first, like looking up people on the computer to get their background, or entering other things into the computer. But as she got older her jobs got steadily more exciting. Now she was 17 years old and attending a public high school. She had her friends in school but none of them knew about her real life.  
  
When Sakura got downstairs she was greeted by her mom and dad.  
  
"Right on time Sakura, let's eat." Her father said. He had gray hair and golden eyes. "Natasha dear would you please pass the syrup for the pancakes?" He added to his wife.  
  
"Of course, here you are." Natasha said with a smile, she then turned to her daughter and said, "Sakura dear, we were thinking about skipping lunch and just going for an early dinner before the movie how does that sound?"  
  
"That's fine by me." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Good I'm glad. Francis hunny before I forget we have to work on the Tokyo harbor shipment. It should be coming in on Thursday and Ryuian said that it's going to be big." Natasha said the her husband.  
  
"Speaking of Uncle Ryuian, when do I get to see him again?" Sakura asked. "I haven't seen him since he last came to Japan about 7 years ago."  
  
"Well we were thinking that maybe we could all go to Hong Kong sometime to see him." Her father answered. "We have some business that we need to take care of there and I've been wanting to see him to."  
  
The rest of their meal and for most of the time at the park they all planned their trip to Hong Kong. They decided to go at the end of the month which was only 2 weeks away.  
  
After spending a lot of time at the park, they finally decided that it was time to eat. They went to a little cafe with tables outside in the nice spring air. They were talking and eating when suddenly they heard an explosion. All three of them jumped up to see what was going on but it was too late, the little cafe was bursting into flames.  
  
"Something must have happened in the kitchen!" Francis shouted. "Get back stay away from the flames."  
  
That's when they heard the gunfire. It was coming from the street. "That was no accident." Sakura screamed as she turned over their table and pulled her mother and father behind it. They were shielded from the gunfire coming from the street, but the flames were right at their backs.  
  
The guns continued to fire and a woman only a table away was shot in the leg. "I'm gunna go see what I can do for her. You two get out of here. They don't want me. I'll meet you two back at the house." Sakura said.  
  
"No!!!" Natasha protested. "I am not about to leave you here alone."  
  
"If you two don't get out of here you are putting more people in danger. You don't have the back up here to help you. I would be in more danger with you two. Now go before they find you!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Natasha and Francis looked at their daughter. She had grown so beautiful and strong. They both kissed her and said that they loved her before they took out their guns and ran to the next table over.  
  
Sakura took out her gun. It was plain and looked like every other handgun. She ran to the woman who had been shot and pulled her behind a table. The woman said she was all right but she was bleeding profusely from the shoot wound. Sakura ripped the bottom of her shirt all the way around her and bandaged the woman's leg to help stop the bleeding.  
  
She looked up to see if she could still spot her parents. They were behind a table on the other side of the cafe. They were firing bullets around the table at the cars shooting at them.  
  
That was when she noticed the man. He was walking over to them with his gun pulled out. Her parents hadn't noticed him because he was coming from behind. But Sakura saw him and started to panic. She pulled her gun out and shot the man, but it was too late.  
  
He pulled the trigger of his gun right as Sakura did. He shot Francis strait in the head. That's when Sakura's bullet hit him. It hit him in the chest and Sakura was sure it hit is heart and killed him instantly, but then she saw she was wrong. The man raised his arm one last time and shot Natasha in the chest before he fell limp.  
  
Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and stood up shooting at the cars of men. She hit three men before any of them even noticed her. The cars suddenly drove away with Sakura still shooting at them. She screamed and tried to go to her parents but then she heard the sirens.  
  
She ran to her car and drove back to the manor. When she got home she went strait to her workout room and took her anger out on the punching bag. After about an hour she sat down and cried herself to sleep.  
  
There you go. I hope you like it so far. There is a lot I want to put in this story and I hope it all fits. Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


End file.
